


Random One Shots

by Bettyskiss



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Cheating, Crying, Cute, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, New Couple, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyskiss/pseuds/Bettyskiss
Summary: One shots for when I feel like writing but not making it into a story.





	Random One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Archie makes Betty choose between him and Jughead

Betty had left the party early when Cheryl mentioned 7 minutes in heaven. When she got to her porch she saw Jughead sitting on the stairs.

“Hey Betts.” He said calmly

“What are you doing here?” Why would he be here when he didn’t know what time she would be coming home, or if she was going to go home.

“I needed to talk to you.” He said patting and the spot beside him, motioning for her to sit beside him. Betty was about to walk over when she heard Archies voice behind her.

“Betty!” He called out. She turned to look at him. “Why did you leave early?”

“I didn’t feel like partying anymore.” She said looking him in the eyes.

“Look Betty, I think we need to talk.” Archie said seriously.

“I don't really want to talk right now.” Betty said with tears growing in her eyes, knowing why he wants to talk.

“Why? Is it because he is here?” Archie said while raising his voice. Jughead stood up, ready to leave when Betty looked at him a mouthed ”stay" 

Betty looked back at Archie “No Archie! I’m just tired.”

“Do you love him?” Archie blurted out, a sad look on his face. 

“I-I love you both.” Betty hesitated. She didn’t want to lie to Archie but she didn’t want to hurt him either.

“You have to choose.” Archie said. “Me” he took a step forward “or him.”

Betty looks between both boys and remembered what led them up to this moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Two months ago:_ **

 

_Archie had convinced Betty that they should go to one of Cheryl's parties. Her mom had been hesitant on letting her go but Archie had convinced her._

_Now everyone was sitting in a circle ready to play 7 minutes in heaven. Cheryl had picked Archie as the first contestant. When she spun the bottle it landed on Veronica Lodge- Cheryl's bestfriend who so happened to like Archie._

_They walked out of the closet 7 minutes later with ruffled hair and Veronica’s lipstick was smudged. Betty acted like she didn’t notice anything when Archie promised her nothing happened._

 

_It had been a week since the party and Archie still hasn’t noticed anything different about Betty’s attitude. She had gone into the Blue &Gold office everyday during her free period and just cried. One day Archie walked in and saw her. _

 

_“Hey what’s wrong.” He asked bending down beside her._

_“Y-you k-issed v-veronica.” Betty said while she gasped for air._

_“Shit Betty you saw that.” He had a regretful look on his face._

_“It was mor-ore than o-one ti-me.” She looked at his face through her tearful eyes._

_“It was only twice. I promise.” She didn’t believe him. How could she._

_“Archie. Just leave.” She said in the strongest voice she could muster._

_“Betty-“ Archie began._  

_“Leave.” Betty whispered. Archie looked at her one last time than left._

 

_A couple minutes after Archie left Betty heard the door open. When she looked up she expected to a redhead but instead she was met with a black haired boy with a crown shaped beanie._

 

_“Oh sorry I didn’t expect anyone in here.” He said apologetically when he noticed her._

_“It’s fine.” Betty replied while swiftly drying her eyes._

_“Umm are you ok?” The boy asked. When she looked at him the first thing she noticed was his beautiful blue eyes._

_“Um yah I’m fine. Just a bad day.” She said while pulling her sweater over her hands._

_“Oh. Wanna talk about?” He asked while moving to sit on the couch. Betty giggled. “What?” He asked with a confused smile._

_“I don’t even know your name and you want to talk about my problems.” He let out a chuckle._

_“Yah that is kinda funny.” They looked at each other for a while, just staring into each other's eyes._

_“I’m Jughead.”  He said quietly, not wanting to break the silence._

_“Betty.” She whispered. Jughead almost didn’t hear her, but he did. They stared at each other a little longer until Jughead broke the silence once again._

_“Now will you tell me what’s wrong.” Betty sighed but explained to him what happened._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

“Jughead.” She said quietly, not sure if the boys heard her, but when they both looked up at her she knew they did.

“I choose Jughead.” She said more confidently.

“Okay.” That was all Archie said before he turned around and headed for his house.

Betty turned around to look at Jughead, they stared at each other for seconds that seemed to drag on.

“I love you.” Betty said while staring into those gorgeous blue eyes she had grown to love over the months. She started walking towards him. When she was only centimeters away from him she stated again.

“I love you, Jughead Jones.”  Jughead stood still for a couple seconds but that he cupped her face and leaned down for a kiss. I was hot but sweet. They kissed for long minutes in front of the Cooper household for any baserbyer could see.  They pulled away, heaving for air when Jughead replied.

“Betty Cooper, I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> oop hope you enjoy. I promise I'm working on BBGG just had some writers block. Also this was inspired by an au I saw on instagram.


End file.
